lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazkur
Nazkur is an Uruk who survived the War of the Ring. He is the leader of a tribe of Orcs and Uruk-hai that live in Harondor. Appearance and traits Nazkur is a tall, pale Uruk with red eyes and black hair. He sports heavy Uruk armor, which he rarely takes off, so his true appearance is not seen very often. Nazkur's defining feature is his spiked helmet. Without it on, many lesser Uruks and Orcs would not recognize what he looks like. While Nazkur is tall, he is not the tallest or fattest amongst the Uruks. He is thin, though muscular, but many of the lesser captains tower over him in stature and weight. Despite not having an imposing physical presence, Nazkur is the undisputed leader of his tribe due to his combat skills. Equipment Nazkur wears full heavy armor that is covered in spikes. He has heavy boots and wrist guards, but he does not wear any gloves. All of his armor was created by blacksmiths that previously worked under the Witch-king. Nazkur's helmet is a modified version of the helmet that he wore while serving under Saruman. The white paint on the front of it is a vestige of the white hand that once adorned his helm. Four horns jut out from the front of the helmet, and Nazkur enjoys stabbing enemies with them. Nazkur's blade is a modified Saruman Uruk-hai's blade with a serrated edge. This blade is often coated in deadly poison. He also carries a long knife that could also function as a short sword. Sometimes, he will carry shorter throwing knives as well. He sometimes carries a shield or a second blade, though using a single sword in combat is Nazkur's preference. Tribe Nazkur commands a huge tribe of Uruks and Orcs who survived the War of the Ring. The remnant of forces that survived soon began multiplying, and by the Fourth Age 100, there were thousands of them. They formed a sprawling shanty-town in lower Harondor that bordered on both Gondorian and Haradrim land. Nazkur united the Orcs and Uruk-hai under him through a series of bloody battles that eliminated all opposing leaders. Afterwards, Nazkur's tribe had frequent conflicts with both human factions and was able to hold their territory for some time. The tribe was known to enslave men and elves and had a running business going with the Corsairs of Umbar to provide them with slaves for weapons and supplies. Nazkur's tribe is also commanded by many lower Warchiefs and Captains, though Nazkur is the undisputed leader of the entire group. He has a group of bodyguards that include many of the best warriors in the tribe. The tribe also has a few wargs and trolls. The trolls are rarely used except for "gladiator-type" matches, and the wargs and their riders are primarily trained as scouts. As of the Fourth Age, this tribe is one of the largest and most well-structured Orkish settlements in all of Middle-Earth. History Nazkur was originally an Uruk-hai bred by Saruman. He participated in the Battle of Helm's Deep. As a part of the great Uruk army, he breached the fortress' walls and killed several Rohirrim before the remaining men retreated to the Hornburg. After Gandalf and his Rohirrim reinforcements arrived, Nazkur was forced to retreat along with many other Uruks into the forest of Huorns, though he was one of only a few to survive that encounter. After finding Isengard ruined, he and the the few remaining Uruks with him retreated south. Nazkur spent many years wandering the White Mountains and the shores of Anfalas. During the time, he fought against several tribes of orcs and goblins, and one by one all of his Uruk companions fell until it was just him and an Uruk named Shaglûk. The two of them tamed wargs and then marauded through Anfalas and the White Mountains in search of food and shelter. For years, they continued this, killing orcs and humans alike until they eventually followed their food sources down through Belfalas and Lebennin and reached Harondor. There, the two Uruks met up with the surviving remnant of Sauron's army. The two quickly integrated themselves into the host, which had built a massive shanty-town on the shores of Harondor. There, they rose in the ranks, assassinating all of the existing Uruk and Orkish leadership until they became the reigning Warchiefs. Nazkur took the mantle of overall leader of the tribe, and he promoted numerous Uruks to be lesser Warchiefs and Captains, including Shaglûk. As the Fourth Age continued, Nazkur began trading slaves and supplies with nearby Corsairs of Umbar and for a time, his tribe lived in prosperity, yet not in peace. Skirmishes against the Haradrim to the south and the Gondorians to the north meant that war was frequent as it was bloody. But Nazkur liked it that way. Category:Uruk-hai Category:Warriors Category:Males